User talk:Dima110
Hi there! Welcome to WikiBeethoven, and thank you for your contributions if you have made any! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. The Beethoven Community is happy to have you here. I hope you stay around and become a Beethoven Community member! Deathgleaner 01:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Main page title I don't know what you are talking about. Please expound. Deathgleaner 03:56, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't see where it's talking about Survey Wiki. Could you be more specific? Deathgleaner 04:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed. Thank you for noticing. ::Send me the files. ::Deathgleaner 04:33, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Transcode Please transcode the additional files that I sent you today. Then email them. Deathgleaner 04:15, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :You did not send me the transcoded files of the music I sent to you this afternoon. Deathgleaner 04:27, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::They are in your regular inbox. I will, however, upload them to the wiki since they are small enough. Deathgleaner 04:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::PS: You have a string of unsigned posts. I'm too busy to make an unsigned template, though. :::Already made. Hmmm... 04:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, couldn't upload it video. I'll send to both emails. 04:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Sent to your Yahoo!. 04:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Sent to your Student Email. 04:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Please carefully retranscode those two files. 04:24, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Shout box Please consider turning on your shout box by clicking More -> Manage Widgets. This provides a faster communication medium than posting messages on talk pages. Deathgleaner 04:41, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Image:Piano sonata no. 14 - i. adagio sostenuto.ogg Please give me the source of this file as in the URL which it came from. Deathgleaner 04:35, 13 February 2009 (UTC) : Sorry, I uploaded that. The URL is http://www.musopen.com/music.php?type=piece&id=278 and it is public domain. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:38, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Adminship Congratulations! You are now an admin. With that privilege comes responsibility, though. Here are your duties as an admin: When you log on to this wiki, please do these things: #Check for new users ( ) and welcome them if they have made at least one contribution #Check for new pages #Check for new images/media, and make sure the description template on each is filled out. If not, contact the uploader with a deletion warning Thank you. Deathgleaner 04:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC)